The Marked Drone
by PraetorianAlpha
Summary: At the end of AvP, Grid was killed, incinerated and crushed under the ice. But what if he survived? What if this special Drone lived to escape his icy prison? This is his story, from his birth, to the bomb and beyond. Review. I will update eventually.


It was quiet. Dark, warm and filled with a dull thumping. The chestburster twitched slightly. It felt itself brush against something on all sides. The infant stilled, as the thumping increased slightly. It was trapped. An instinct to be free filled it and the chestburster started thrashing, shoving against its prison. Baring its teeth, it rammed its head at the surface in front of it. A loud crack filled the air. The thumping was rapid and loud and muffled noises could be heard. Finally, the covering broke and the infant was free with a screech. Covered in blood the newborn Xenomorph dropped out of the hosts chest cavity. The first thing it noticed was that it was much cooler in here then before. It turned back to its host and started to eat, tearing the flesh and feeling itself grow stronger with each bite. Eventually, it couldn't eat anymore and dropped to the floor, stated. The chestburster turned its head as it felt a warm feeling flow into its mind. It was a beckoning, urging the chestburster to follow. So it did. Slithering through the immense halls, it made its way into a dark vent, sliding through the dark shadows. Eventually, it came out into a huge chamber. The source of the warm feeling was strongest there, so it made its way up the stairs that were in front. A large figure hung at the top. Mostly covered in shadow and mist, a huge crown adorned the head. Arms hung to the side, inside metal restraints. A large sac was attached to the back of it. The chestburster crawled forward. The shape shifted and the head rose. A mouth emereged from the crested head and gave a low hiss. The chesburtster slithered forward until it was beneath the behemoth. The creature stretched its smaller arms down to it. Rearing up as high as it could on its tail the chestburster was picked up and pulled close. It felt safe and purred, the thunderous beating of the creatures heart soothing it. It purred and snuggled down. The black hands that held him, stroked his back. A warm presence filled its mind and with that the chestburster fell asleep.

3 weeks later, the chestburster had molted and grown into a Drone. Sleek, deadly and fast, he spent his days racing around the tunnels with his siblings. There were 5 of them, all racing through their home. The Drone ran past its younger sibling with a hiss of triumph. He snarled and pushed himself faster, but couldn't catch up with his eldest brother. Now though, something had happened. Creatures had come into the Hive and were wandering lost in the depths of the pyramid. The Drone knew his way around better then any others, having spent so much time exploring. The Drone jumped onto a ledge and rested for a moment, when a commotion broke out close by. There was yelling and panicked sharp sounds echoing around the columns. The Drone turned and making sure to stay in the shadows, peered out. Its tail lashed excitedly. The creatures were here. They were strange, hairless and slow, with deep mumbling voices and strange pelts covering their bodies. One was dead, a spear embedded in its chest. Another was curled on the ground, back to a column, terror on its face. But what caught the Drones attention was the third creature, being held up by something. It was covered in metal, with a net on its tree trunk legs, and many weapons on its body. Long dreadlocks fell from the back of its head, which was covered with a pewter mask. It was apparently strong, able to hold the hairless creature with little effort with one hand. Another one, invisible somehow, was in front of the one on the ground. A ching was heard and the Drone saw the outline of blades appear from its wrists. The sound triggered something in the Drone and it found itself stalking forward quietly. The invisible being drew its arm back to strike and the creature on the ground cowered back with a gasp. The invisible one never struck. The Drone did first, stabbing his tail straight through the invisible one. Its body began to crackle as the cloak disappeared and the Drone turned the creature around to face him. He hissed as he stared into its mask. Opening his mouth, he smashed his inner mouth into the creatures head and it went limp. He hissed in triumph and tossed the creature of his tail and watched it smash headfirst into a wall. He had caught the other ones attention who threw the hairless one down and faced him. It unsheathed wristblades. The Drone swiveled his head and screeched a challenge. The creature started forward and the Drone shrieked again before leaping off the ledge and slamming into the creature, crushing a statue nearby, sending rubble flying. The Drone snarled as he scrabbled frantically at the being beneath him. The humanoid held its head back as he tried to bite it with his inner mouth. They didn't even notice the hairless ones leaving. He growled and scratched the humanoids mask, leaving long scratch marks in it. The creature managed to get its feet beneath the Drones stomach and launched him off. The Drone flew back and smashed through a column with a shriek. It fell and desperately tried to get up, but its tail was caught under the rubble. The humanoid hopped up. The Drone finally managed to free its tail and spun with a hiss. It peeled its lips at its enemy. The creature growled and raised its wristblades. The Drone flung his tail forward to try and stab it. The hunter leaned back and the Drone stabbed again, but missed. The hunter swung its blades, but missed as well, and the Drone took the advantage to trip the hunter. It fell and the Drone paused. Then, with a triumphant screech, leaped into the air and landing on top of the humanoid, tried to stab its tail blade through its head, but the hunter turned its head. The Drone spat and hissed, twisting his tail. Suddenly, an unbearable pain ripped through his tail and the Drone was able to free its tail. The Xenomorph let out a piercing shriek of anguish as he looked at his tail. The sharpened dagger that was his pride and joy was gone. The Drone skipped backward as the hunter stood, letting out a low growl. It snarled and then charged forward, slamming into the Drone, which fell into a colum. The Xenomorph screeched in panic. He felt the hunter grab his foot and swung him around. The Drone warbled as it was slammed into colum after colum before being tossed away like he weighed nothing. Crashing to the ground, the Drone heard the creature snarl in triumph...

**Hi Guys! I have to cut this short because I have so so much to type and so little time, so I must leave you with a cliffy. I hate to do this but, I know people are waiting for something from this story(lookin at you Suffering Praetorian) :) The next chapter will be much longer. Sorry about this. **


End file.
